Electronic dispensers for dispensing metered doses of a liquid are well known in the art. Such dispensers are commonly used to dispense soap, lotions, disinfectants, and the like in facilities, such as, for example, restaurants, hospitals, office buildings, public and private washrooms, and break rooms. These dispensers are typically “hands-free” systems where a sensor, e.g., infrared or capacitive sensor, detects the presence of person's hands adjacent the dispenser and, in response, a controller causes a motor to automatically start and engage a pump mechanism to dispense a metered dose of the liquid onto the person's hands.
Such dispensers, through hardware or software configurations or settings, are often matched to the amount of the metered dose. Thus a hardware or software re-configuration is typically required to change the size of the metered dose (e.g., as may occur when changing to a new refill container with a different metered dose amount), which limits the ease and practicality of changing the metered dose amount/refill container to suit the desired application and environment.